The cardiac and cerebral ischemia as well as oxygen-deficiency is clinically a common phenomenon, for instance, the heart disease caused by ischemia and oxygen-deficiency of the cardiac muscle due to heart coronary artery constriction or occlusion, and the cerebral disease caused by constriction or occlusion of the cerebral vessels, which is characterized by ischemia and oxygen-deficiency. Over a long period of time, people have worked all along for finding various medicaments which are able to effectively cure the diseases related to ischemia and oxygen-deficiency.
In the research of “bio-waves” theory, the present inventor has set up a bacterial wave growth model. Through researching, it is known that this wave is of its intrinsic regulation mechanism: some chemical substances are able to participate the regulation in the bio-wave process, so as to transform an abnormal periodic slow wave into a normal physiological chaotic quick wave, and this kind of substances are known as promoting wave factors. Through separating, purifying and identifying, it is determined that one of the factors is N-acetyl-D-glucosamine, the promoting wave function of which is shown in lubricating and protecting the cell. Many biochemical and physiological process of human body need the participation of the promoting wave factors, and it would lead to an abnormal state, if this kind of promoting wave factors is lacked in the living body.
N-acetyl-D-glucosamine is a chemical reagent. From the 1990's, it is continually used to treat pericementitis (WO9102530A1), microbiological infection (WO9718790A3), intestinal inflammation (WO9953929A1), cornea disease (JP10287570A2), hypertrophy of the prostate (US05116615) and so on. It is also applied in cosmetology (JP59013708A2), shampoo preparation (JP2011505A2), tissue growth regulation agent (WO/A 8 702244), and etc., but it has not been used in the manufacture of a medicament for resisting cardiac and cerebral ischemia as well as oxygen-deficiency up to now.
The applicant of the present invention is surprised to find that N-acetyl-D-glucosamine and pharmaceutical acceptable salts thereof are able to obviously prolong the survival time of experimental animals under the condition of cerebral ischemia and oxygen-deficiency at normal pressure, to decrease cerebral edema degree and other symptoms of the nerve behavior caused by cerebral ischemia and re-infusion. Therefore, for human beings and animals, it can be used for resisting the condition of cardiac and cerebral ischemia as well as oxygen-deficiency, preventing and treating the diseases related to cardiac and cerebral ischemia as well as oxygen-deficiency.